


【Snape斯内普＆You你】别动

by 兰台 (Pluviophile_Lantai)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 未成年人请下车；“你”是指女性；
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile_Lantai/pseuds/%E5%85%B0%E5%8F%B0
Summary: 这不是去往幼儿园的车！未成年人请自动下车嗷！剩下的人……嘿嘿，车门焊死了，今儿谁也别想下车！今天也是想睡斯教的一天！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【Snape斯内普＆You你】别动

“谢谢。”  
你和斯内普教授端过小精灵送上来的咖啡，缓缓喝下。  
“我想我们的魔药课杀手应该知道，这是课后劳动时间，而不是咖啡厅的下午茶。如果你喝完了的话，请把那叠论文放到我的办公桌上。”  
你从善如流地答应下来，抱着论文走到办公桌前，暗地里观察着他的反应。  
奇怪……  
怎么能没反应呢？  
你情不自禁地把手放到他的肩膀上，却把自己吓了一大跳。  
自己怎么敢当着他的面这样做！  
斯内普扭头，仔细观察了你半晌，扯出了一个嘲讽的笑。  
“哦！我还以为我们的杀手小姐会给你可怜的教授下什么剧毒呢，原来不过是一瓶迷情剂。”  
你才知道他早已经识破了你的计划，反倒让你喝下了那杯带有迷情剂的咖啡。  
可惜你知道地太迟了。  
你情不自禁地伸出双手抚摸他的面颊，他的眉目，他如刀削般锋利的嘴唇……你看他没有推开你，便大着胆子面对他跨坐到了他的腿上。  
你发烫的面颊贴着他冰冷的外袍，痴迷地闻着他身上凛冽的木系植物香味，臀部在他的腿上左右晃动，发出轻轻地喘息。  
“原来……你是想要这个。”  
他托住你的身体把你放到宽大的办公桌上，冰冷的指尖从你的下颌划过你的咽喉，停顿在你校服的第一颗扣子上。  
“让我听听，杀手小姐希望他的教授帮她解开她的衣服吗？说‘是’。”  
你迷恋地看着他上下开合的嘴唇，顺从地回答他：“是。”  
他扯下你的领带，慢条斯理地一颗颗解开你胸前的纽扣。  
“只穿了一件衬衣？看来你真的是‘有备而来’，女孩。”  
他在“有备而来”一词上加重了语气，好让你听出来他不动声色的嘲讽，然后接着扯下了那件衬衣。  
他伸出双手，指尖搭在你的锁骨上慢慢向下滑动，经过乳尖的时候不轻不重地刮搔了两下，使它立马挺立起来，然后继续滑到小腹，围着你的腰转了一圈，去解你的裙子。  
“那便让我们来欣赏一下，裙子的下面，是不是也是像那些格兰芬多的脑子一样空空荡荡的吧。”  
他把你的裙子丢到地下，挑了挑眉毛：“真遗憾，看来不是。”  
你有些羞赧地想遮挡些什么，他按住了你的手：“别动，女孩。”  
他的手勾住了你两胯的丝带，轻轻向外拉扯，拽出来一条轻薄、有一团水渍的小布片。  
他将这条小布片随手放到一边，不再理会你，拿起羽毛笔在另一边的桌子上批改论文。  
你看他在纸上划了一个又一个的“T”，忍不住拿脚碰碰他，好让他施舍一个眼神给坐在他办公桌上全身赤裸的你。  
“这位小姐，有什么可帮忙的吗？”  
你听着他冷淡的声音，有些难堪地咬住下嘴唇。  
他站起来，抬起你的下巴，把你的嘴唇从牙齿下解救出来。  
“求你……”  
你颤抖地吐出两个字，感受到他的手落到你的两肋，大拇指正好压住你的乳尖。  
他不轻不重地揉着，听着你骤然急促的呼吸声，低头在你耳边轻轻问：“这样吗？”  
温热的呼吸喷到你的颈侧，你呼吸一窒，急切的仰起头，渴求地看着他。  
“还是……”  
他的手继续往下游走，你能感受到他拂过的每一寸皮肤都像火烧般灼热，即使他的指尖如此冰冷。  
“这样。”  
他分开折起你的双腿，使你呈M状踩在桌子上，他的手指继续从后庭往前，滑过湿润的花户，在凸起花核上重重捻了一下。  
你仰起头，发出一声小声的呜咽，听着他低沉的声音在你耳边道：“猜对了。”  
他在那个敏感的顶点上时轻时重地捻磨着，你开始只是感觉有些舒服，渐渐地开始扭动，似躲避又似迎合，你轻轻皱起眉头，喉咙深处发出难耐的喘息。  
“别动。”  
他冷淡地命令，你听话地停止动作，咬住下嘴唇。  
你感觉快要到了，他的动作却仍是不紧不慢的，你用湿润的双眸看向他，他抬了抬嘴角，手下加重了力道。  
你只觉得四肢百骸的酸楚都向小腹汇聚而去，仰起头微微张开嘴无声地喘息，下身仿佛泄了又仿佛没有，你不能思考，只有令人难耐的欢愉充斥着你的大脑。  
你扭头看他，他衣冠齐整，优雅而矜持地用一块银灰色的丝绸手帕擦拭着手指，神情冷淡从容，而你却早已在他面前喘息着丢盔弃甲。  
你发现自己仍然呈M装踩在桌子上，身下爱液泛滥，像是在对他进行炽热而大胆的邀约，你有些害羞，腿也有些酸软，却不敢挪动，红着脸偷偷望着他。  
他转了转脖子，似是嫌弃半长的头发有些碍事，用一根极短的墨绿色丝带束到了脑后，额前仍然有几绺不听话的碎发垂下来，遮住了他眼中明灭的碎光。  
“怎么？”他发现了你的视线，翘起一边的嘴角偏偏头：“看来我们的杀手小姐不满足于此？若是你在课堂上也能保持对知识的这样强烈的欲望那可就真是再令你可怜的教授欣慰不过了。”  
你看着他的嘴唇吐出低沉而刻薄地长句，你探了探头，想去亲吻他，却被他用食指指腹抵住了嘴唇。  
“我说过，在我的课堂上，你只需要听话。”  
他的食指向下滑动，有些痒，你却不敢动，只能感受到他的手滑到你的胸口，然后一把捉住了你的左乳。  
他的手轻轻揉捏着掌中的绵软，头缓缓低下去，像是要亲吻你。你紧张而又期待地闭上眼睛抬起头，等待他赐予你第一个吻。  
他温热而带有青草香气的呼吸喷洒在你的脸上，看着你索吻的模样，轻轻地低笑了一声，转过头去咬住了你的耳垂。  
你感觉半边身子都酥酥麻麻地，腰肢也不甚有力气，他用另一只手揽住你的腰，顺着你的耳朵、颈侧一路向下亲吻和噬咬。  
似乎感觉到姿势令他不甚舒服，他将你压到桌子上，伏在你的身上去吸吮你的乳尖。  
敏感的乳尖传来触电一样的感觉，你吸一口冷气，双手按住了他的肩膀。  
“再强调最后一次我的杀手小姐，别动。”  
他拽过你的双手举过头顶，用你的领带在你的手腕上系了一个死扣。  
你没有反抗，他满意地抚了一下你的双乳。  
“乖女孩。”  
他把你的双腿再次分开，一边俯身啃咬你的双乳，一遍用右手拨开你的花户。  
你惊呼一声，发现他直接探了一截指尖进去。  
“还是个处子。”  
他皱了皱眉头，手指顺着粘稠的爱液滑动，找到了那个狭窄的入口，缓缓探了进去，在那狭窄的甬道前壁上褶皱的凸起处屈起指尖轻轻一刮。  
你浑身过电一样抽搐了一下，发出似哭似泣的一声惊呼。他将手指抽出来，在那个入口边上打转。  
“我们的杀手小姐喜欢吗？说‘喜欢’。”  
你难耐地收缩着窄窄的甬道，像是要把他的手指吸进去。  
“喜欢。”你顺从地回答。  
“真乖。”  
他第二次将手指探进去，或揉按或刮搔，你只觉得快感并着尿意一同袭来，这让你涨红了脸。  
“怎么？不舒服吗？”  
他嘴上问着，手上却不停，令你的喉咙里吐出支离破碎的呻吟。  
“我……我想去盥洗室。”你羞愧而尴尬地道。  
“杀手小姐是否知道，几百年前的霍格沃茨没有盥洗室，巫师们一般就地解决，然后通过魔法清理干净。”  
他手上加重了力道，你忍不住呻吟出来。  
“嘘——”  
他俯身亲吻了一下你的鼻尖，几乎与你嘴唇贴嘴唇地道：“如果有需要，那么请魔药课杀手小姐就地解决。”  
他暂停了一下，在那个狭窄的甬道里又插入了一根手指，你感觉下身被撑得有一点疼痛，却很快便被他模拟性爱的抽插所带来的快感淹没。  
每一次抽插他的指尖都会扫过那块已经敏感到极质的褶皱区，你半是情动半是羞耻地哭泣着，口中发出小猫一样细细的呻吟。  
他加快了速度，你被绑缚起来的双手骤然握紧，口中突然失声，在低低的啜泣中颤抖着泄了身子。  
“还想要吗？”  
他像第一次那样拿了一块新的手绢擦着手指，你注意到手绢的一角用银线绣了一个小小的“S.S”，而现在那两个字母上沾满了你身下湿哒哒的爱液。  
你泪眼斑驳地摇了摇头，看着仍旧冷静而自持的他不甘心地咬住了嘴唇。  
“可是我还没开始，我想我们的杀手小姐一定不会做这样半途而废的事情，对吗？现在，你该怎么回答我？”  
你蜷了蜷脚趾，犹犹豫豫地道：“是的教授，我想要。”  
他俯身看着你的眼睛，你也看着他的，你能看到黑色的睫毛在他黑色瞳孔里的倒影，和他面前小小的你。  
“你想要什么？”  
他抓住你的手，放到他身下隔着衣物都能察觉到的炽热而坚硬的欲望上，低声问你。  
你大着胆子，在领带的束缚下有限度地活动手腕，将他身下昂首的欲望释放出来，用指尖轻轻一点他的下腹。  
“我想要你上我，教授。”  
他轻声笑了，笑声像一根轻柔的羽毛划过你的心脏。  
“好女孩。”  
他一挺身，借着湿滑的爱液进入了你，在你耳边低声道：“或许下次我们的坩埚杀手小姐不需要再使用迷情剂这种低劣的东西，也不需要用你可怜的小脑瓜想方设法给你的教授找麻烦来获得课后劳动的‘奖赏’。你只需要走进这扇门。”  
“你的专属口令：别动。”

【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> 各位老爷有粮的捧个粮场，没粮的捧个kudos场


End file.
